


The Sensational Serpentina

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: They call her Serpentina.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 6





	The Sensational Serpentina

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that banner in the Serpents campsite because I'm obsessed with background Riverdale props.

They called her ‘Serpentina,’ but she introduced herself as Toni. She was hypnotic on stage, dancing in little more than a snake print bikini while a yellow python coiled itself around her. Her dark hair faded into blonde and pink curls that flowed behind her like streamers.

“So what’s wrong with you?”

“What?”

Her smile reassured him she was only teasing. “You run away to join the circus when you want to become someone else. What are you running away from? You seem nice enough to me.”

“So do you.”

“Oh, I used to be a very, very bad girl.”


End file.
